Take or Give That Cat!
by Amma Cherry
Summary: Kucing kecil berbulu coklat. Naruto yang menemukannya jadi galau akibat bingung, ia ingin merawat si kucing imut. Tapi... Sasuke bilang lebih baik carikan kucing itu pemilik yang baik. Tebar cinta SasuNaru. author move on. BL, SLASH. Don't Like Don't Read!


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Take or Give that Cat**

**story by:**

**Amma Cherry**

**SasuNaru and Cat**

**warn: OOC, BL, Slash, TYPO(S), Garing.**

**Yang gak doyan jangan baca yaahh!**

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan santai di pagi hari ini. Cuaca yang begitu cerah membawanya untuk keluar dari flat kecilnya yang sudah sedari kecil ia diami. tidak ada Misi yang harus ia jalankan hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan, sepertinya nenek Hokage sedang baik padanya.

Berjalan berkeliling Desa Konoha Gakure adalah tujuannya saat tak ada kerjaan seperti saat ini. Niatnya sih, mau ke kedai Ramen Paman Teuchi—memang apa lagi yang ada dipikiran pirang paling heboh itu.

Berjalan santai menuju kedai Ramen Ichiraku, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Tapi, tidak sepagi ini, karena ia lebih sering bangun kesiangan.

Langkah kakinya membawa ia melewati tempat biasa Team 7 berlatih. Tak sengaja sapphier Naruto melihat sebuah kotak disana—berada tepat ditengah tiang tempat ia dipasung saat latihan pertama.

Penasaran akan isi didalamnya, siapa tau ada orang jahat yang berniat menyerang Konoha kembali. Kakinya mendekat lalu meneliti kotak kardus tersebut, di amatinya dengan baik sisi luar kotak—mungkin jika kotak itu hidup dia akan mengeluarkan keringat dingin, sebab si peneliti seolah menatapnya seperti telah menemukan persembunyian para teroris.

Setelah dirasanya kotak tidak bersalah itu sama sekali aman dari ancaman bahaya, tangan kecoklatan miliknya mulai terulur untuk membuka isi dari kotak tersebut.

Ia berpikir, jika ada Hyuuga Neji disini. Ia tidak perlu repot membuka isinya yang masih diragukam keamanannya. Tapi toh, ia 'kan seorang ninja. Untuk apa takut.

Lalu.

Terbukalah kotak kardus itu dan menampakan isinya. Seekor Kucing kecil berbulu coklat yang terlihat lucu, mata biru sang Kucing membuat Naruto seperti melihat iris matanya sendiri. Sang Kucing kecil berbulu coklat lembut itu mengerjapkan mata lucu dengan ekpresi mengantuk khas kucing.

Imuuuutttnyaaaa~~~

Si pirang begitu gemas melihat ekpresi minta dipeluk oleh si Kucing. Saat itulah Naruto ingin memeliharanya.

.

.

.

.

Menggendong kucing kecil di kedua lengannya, Naruto berjalan sambil bersenandung riang. Ia lupa tujuan awalnya untuk makan Ramen. Seumur hidupnya mengenal Ramen, ia tidak pernah melupakan makanan itu dan ini yang pertama.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, Naruto tidak akan bisa merawat Kucing kecil unyu ini dengan baik ketika ia harus sering mengerjakan misi dan kembali bisa sampai ada yang berbulan-bulan.

Membawa Sang Kucing ikut misi? Sama saja ia ingin diremukkan oleh Nenek Hokage.

Lalu bagaimana bisa ia merawat kucing kecilnya yang bahkan belum ia beri nama.

Meminta bantuan pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Jenius Naruto.

Setelahnya Si pirang berlari-lari kecil dengan melompat-lompat sambil bersiul.

Sasuke pasti akan membantunya merawat kucing kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

Ketika tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Naruto sama sekali tak menyangka jika, Sasuke akan menolak membantu ia merawat kucingnya. Baru saja ia mengucapkan permintaannya, pemuda raven tersebut sudah lebih dulu menolaknya.

Sasuke bilang. Memelihara diri sendiri saja tidak becus mau merawat kucing. Sebaiknya berikan kepada orang yang lebih baik darimu.

Naruto kicep.

Maka diputuskan lah sudah.

Sang kucing yang belum diberi nama itu, akan mereka carikan pengadopsinya. Dari pada dibuangkan? Kata Uchiha bungsu seenaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Nara.**

Nara Shikamaru, terbangun dari tidur lelapnya ketika mendengar teriakan cempreng seorang pirang yang suaranya bahkan membuat rumahnya bergetar. Ia yang sedang menikmati tidurnya dengan khidmat seusai pulang dari misi, terbelalak ketika merasa rumahnya bergetar.

Menggerutu kesal. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari kasurnya yang empuk.

Didepan pintunya, dua orang berambut pirang dan raven berdiri dengan senyum lebar—hanya yang pirang saja, yang disebelahnya malah datar.

"Ada perlu apa?" Shikamaru mendengus malas melihat dua orang rival ini tiba-tiba ada didepan pintu rumahnya. Pastilah untuk hal penting.

Naruto dengan mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca menatap Shikamaru dengan maksud tersembunyi. Kucing yang berada dalam dekapannya memberikan ekpresi tak kalah ngeri.

Shikamaru menelan ludahnya.

Sasuke mulai tak sabar.

"mendokusai, aku tak mau direpotkan oleh kucing itu," Sang Nara akhirnya tetap menolak. Ia sudah tau apa maksud terselubung dari tatapan Si pirang.

"kumohon~," mata Naruto mulai berair, membuat Shikamaru menelan ludah susah payah. Berusaha menolak dari tatapan melas Naruto, apa lagi ditambah tatapan maut Uchiha bungsu.

"Tidak, itu merepotkan."

Ditolak begitu kejam oleh Shikamaru—yang sekarang harus berusaha mengatur nafasnya, tidak membuat Naruto menyerah. Ia kembali menyeret Sasuke untuk mencari pengadopsi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Inuzuka.**

"ah, bagaimana ya," Kiba menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Akamaru bisa mengamuk jika ia menerima tawaran Naruto mengadopsi seekor kucing.

"Akamaru pasti mengerti kok," Naruto tidak menyerah untuk membujuk.

"Grrr... Guk.. Guk.."

Dan gonggongan Akamaru beserta geraman tak suka tersebut membuat Uzumaki-Uchiha tersebut membatalkan niatnya untuk memberikan Sang kucing kecil pada Kiba.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Akimichi.**

"Sebenarnya, Naruto. Aku lebih suka kau menawarkanku keripik kentang dari pada merawat kucing. Aku tidak suka berbagi keripik kentangku pada siapapun!"

Dua bulir keringat besar menggantung di kepala mereka mendengar penuturan Chouji. Mereka salah tempat lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tak sengaja mereka bertemu dengan rombongan dari Suna. Gaara sepertinya datang berkunjung.

Namun, Gaara juga menolak dengan ekpresi menyesal dan setelahnya, Sang Kazekage Suna tersebut sibuk perang tatapan membunuh pada Uchiha yang masih menempel disebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Haaah~.. Teme, kemana lagi kita akan mencari pengasuh kucing manis ini?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya berjalan tanpa memberi solusi sama sekali.

"Aku lapar, Teme."

"Hn,"

"Aku mau Rameeen~,"

"Hn, terserah kau sajalah."

"yeeeay.. Temen baik~"

Kedai Ichiraku

"waah, Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun. Mau pesan apa?"

"Pesan saja seperti biasa, Paman."

"Aku mau Ocha saja,"

"baiklah"

Naruto tak akan puas jika hanya semangkuk Ramen, jadi Sasuke harus sabar menghadapi Naruto sampai selesai.

"Ah~, kenyang'nya. Terima kasih makanan nya, paman!" Naruto nyengir sambil memegang perutnya yang membuncit.

"Eh, kemana kucing 'nya, 'Suke?"

"Dari tadi dia kan kau taruh disamping mu?"

"Tidak ada, Teme~?!" Keduanya mulai panik.

"Kalian mencarinya?" tiba-tiba saja Ayame yang merupakan anak pemilik Kedai menampakan sosok kecil berbulu coklat di gendongannya.

"Iya." sahut keduanya kompak.

"Hahaha, dia sepertinya menyukai 'Naruto' yang ada dipersediaan dapurku dan kebetulan aku suka kucing."

mata Naruto berbinar. "Nee-san mau merawatnya?"

"Tentu saja, Ayah juga pasti menyukainya." seru Paman Ayame tersenyum.

"Arigatou!" Si pirang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang memeluk perempuan dihadapannya jika, Sasuke tidak segera mengehentikannya lalu menarik Naruto keluar kedai seusai membayar.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke juga sempat mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya karena mau merawat kucing merepotkan itu.

**FIN**

**OMAKE**

Senja dibukit Hokage memang lebih indah. Maka dari itu sepasang Kuning dan Biru itu menikmati Matahari yang sedang berlabuh keufuk barat.

Naruto bersandar dipundak Sasuke.

"Tau begini aku tadi langsung saja ke kedai Ramen, kita kan tak perlu capek-capek keliling desa,"

"Kau saja yang dari awal bodoh."

"Apa? Kau sendiri sama sekali tak memberi solusi dari awal, brengsek."

"Hn, itu memang bukan urusanku, usuratonkachi."

Twich

"Sebaiknya kau merawatku saja, Dobe!"

Blush

"Apaan sih?!"

Kresek, kresek.

"Eh..."

"Apa itu, Dobe?"

"Ada anak Rubah, Teme."

**OWARI**

wkwkwkwk.

Ini terinspirasi pas nonton Doraemon kemaren. Maklum lah jika aneh bgt.

RNR pliss.. :3

**Whit love TOMAT-JERUK**


End file.
